


Не истинная пара

by KisVani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, colour soulmate au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир соулмейтов обретает краски при встрече со своей истинной парой. Но хорошо ли таким людям жить друг с другом? И как узнать точно, что истинная пара - именно этот человек?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не истинная пара

— На что это похоже, обрести истинную пару? — спросила Мила.  
Лео мысленно поморщился от того, как пафосно это прозвучало. Пусть он и считал себя романтиком, но ему никогда не нравились эти высокопарные словосочетания, которые надо было проговаривать так, будто каждая буква — заглавная.  
— Ничего такого слишком впечатляющего, — неуверенно ответил Лео, больше глядя в свою тарелку, чем на Милу.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе! Это похоже на то, что ты попал в Рай, но умирать не пришлось, — весело сказал Мэтт, закидывая руку на плечо Лукасу.  
Тот фыркнул, закатил глаза, но придвинулся ближе и позволил себя поцеловать.  
— А еще, в Раю отлично готовят, — сказал он, отрываясь от Мэтта. — Но для этого тебе надо, чтобы твой истинный был шеф-поваром.  
Мила улыбнулась, она единственная из всей их компании пока оставалась без пары, и сейчас ее это сильно волновало, насколько мог судить Лео. По крайней мере, раньше она меньше интересовалась. А лет шесть назад, так вообще рассуждала, что не уверена, хочет ли пускать кого-то в свою жизнь. Ее мнение начало меняться где-то после свадьбы Лукаса с Мэттом. Сработало, видимо, желание не отставать от друзей.  
— Надеюсь, что у меня будет хоть что-то похожее, — вздохнула Мила.  
— Куда тебе торопиться? — Кристина вернулась к их столику и села рядом с Лео. — И никто не знает, как сложится. Вон, у Роуз с Адамом больше тридцати лет разницы.  
— Ну не хочется же так долго ждать… — пробормотала Мила.  
Лукас и Мэтт принялись говорить что-то утешительно-дружелюбное, а Лео переглянулся с Кристиной и увидел в ее глазах то же самое, о чем думал и сам: истинную пару переоценивают.

***

 

Они нашли друг друга на выставке древней керамики. Кристину затащил туда ее друг, а Лео просто нужно было где-то поторчать полчаса: он в тот день отдавал в печать фотографии, ему сказали подождать, а варианты, чем занять оказалось немного. Бродить под проливным дождем уж точно не хотелось, так он и отправился на выставку.  
Именно в тот момент, когда Кристина и Лео отступили в разные стороны, пропуская группу детей с экскурсоводом, их мир обрел краски. Это странно в первый момент: кажется, что на твои несчастные глаза обрушивается какой-то водопад цвета. Зеленый вдруг становится по-настоящему зеленым, красный — красным. Он всегда такой, но словно бы иначе. И понимаешь, что всю прежнюю жизнь провел словно бы в урезанной версии реальности.  
Лео посмотрел на Кристину, Кристина посмотрела на Лео. Дети прошли мимо, безразличные к парочке застывших в священном ужасе взрослых, которые внезапно поняли, что встретили свою истинную пару.

***

 

После почти десяти лет брака (Кристина бы поправила, что, на самом деле, восемь лет, три месяца и пятнадцать дней, она была очень привязана к числам), Лео мог с уверенностью сказать, что разговоры об истинной паре и умении буквально чувствовать душу друг друга и даже слышать мысли — чушь собачья.  
Они с Кристиной редко ссорились, и потому что оба не любили скандалов, и потому что не было причин. Они прислушивались к пожеланиям друг друга, спокойно вели быт и делили обязанности по составленному вместе графику, безумно нравились родне друг друга и быстро выучили любимые блюда и предпочтения. Но при этом им самим казалось, будто живут они в разных мирах, и говорить порой было не о чем.   
Они знали, что любит другой, учитывали это, но тут все и заканчивалось. Кристина была безразлична к научной фантастике Лео, а он мог работать под ее любимый джаз, воспринимая его как ненавязчивый фон.  
Казалось, что между ними повисла недосказанность, пролегла пропасть безразличия, через которую нельзя перебросить мост. Они пытались, честно пытались, но проваливались с треском, и наступал момент, когда оба уже не понимали, а зачем все затеяли.  
— Вообще, никто не говорит, что механизм будет работать слаженно, — рассуждала Роуз, тогда она только-только начала встречаться с Адамом и у них то и дело что-то не клеилось, — истинная пара — это просто подтверждение того, что вы — те две шестеренки, что его запустят. Но пока отыщешь нужный паз…  
Лео на это покачал головой и поболтал пиво в высокой кружке. Пена оставляла следы на стенках.   
— Дело не в том, что мы с Кристиной не подходящие друг другу детали, — сказал он, — а в том, что кто-то из нас процессор, а кто-то — висящая на стенке картина. Или даже хуже: вкус апельсинового сока и носорог. Или стопка комиксов и выступление рок-группы. Мы, черт побери, просто что-то совсем разное! И можно отыскать какую-то связь, но это будет противоестественно.  
Несколько человек в баре на них оглянулись, Лео смутился и опустил голову. Роуз заметила:  
— Давай поговорим об этом, когда ты будешь трезв.  
Лео мрачно кивнул и не стал говорить, что полкружки пива — это все, что он выпил. Потому что не скажешь же: «У меня сдали нервы из-за того, что все не так, как описывают в сопливых мелодрамах». Просто стыдно.

***

 

Как-то раз коллеги Кристины праздновали окончание длинного проекта у них дома. Как обычно в таких случаях, Лео чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Стоит сказать, что и Кристина тоже: она не любила шум, и ей не нравилось, когда вокруг много людей. Но пойти против традиции не могла, а на этот раз была ее очередь звать всех к себе.  
Мила в тот раз тоже пришла в гости, в надежде, что среди программистов попадется ее истинная пара. Ей не повезло, алкоголь не скрасил ее разочарования, но развязал язык.  
— А вы собираетесь заводить детей? — спросила Мила напрямую.  
Коллеги Кристины заинтересованно посмотрели на нее и Лео. В их компании не было принято задавать вопросы о личной жизни, если человек не рассказывает сам, но не мешало слушать.  
— Мы об этом пока не думали, — ответила Кристина с беспомощностью в голосе.  
— Вы сколько уже вместе? — нахмурилась Мила. — Лет семь точно есть, да?  
— Восемь, — поправила коллега Кристины, то ли Донна, то ли Диана.  
— Ну вот… — Мила неопределенно взмахнула рукой. — Пора.  
— Мы сами решим, пора или нет, — холодно ответила Кристина.  
— Я могу подвезти тебя до дома или вызвать такси, — добавил Лео.  
Мила отказалась от обоих предложений и ушла сама. Вечеринка закончилась через пару часов, несколько не то самых свободных, не то самых порядочных, коллег помогли убрать часть мусора и распрощались с хозяевами.  
Лео отправился мыть посуду, потому что была суббота и по графику — как раз его очередь.  
Он думал, что застанет Кристину уже спящей, но она нашлась не в спальне, а на крыльце. Сидела в плетеном кресле и курила, стряхивая пепел в миску с водой. Кристина бралась за сигареты очень редко, за все годы знакомства Лео видел это лишь трижды. Сегодня был четвертый раз.  
— Знаешь, — сказала Кристина, глядя Лео прямо в глаза, — я ведь тебя не люблю.  
— Я тебя тоже, — ответил он, садясь во второе кресло.  
Она невесело рассмеялась и опустила сигарету в миску. Бычок потух с шипением и остался плавать в воде.  
— Что будем делать? — спросила Кристина.  
— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Лео. — Ты мне нравишься, и нравится, как мы живем, но…  
Он развел руками. Она кивнула, протянула ему сигарету и кивнула на зажигалку, лежащую на ручке кресла.  
— Думаешь, ребенок нам поможет? — спросила Кристина.  
— Роуз и Адаму помог, — ответил Лео, закуривая: он бросил лет пять назад, но сейчас опять захотелось, — они перестали ругаться.  
— Верно, а вот Донна с женой разошлись из-за детей, — ответила Кристина.  
«Значит, все-таки, ее коллегу зовут Донной», — подумал Лео.  
— Но мы ведь и не ругаемся, — продолжила Кристина, — вот в чем дело. Мы не спорим, отлично справляемся с домашними делами, не раздражаем друг друга.  
— Но и не любим, — ответил Лео. — Какая же мы тогда истинная пара?  
— Вот такая вот хреновая истинная пара.  
Они еще немного покурили молча, а потом пошли спать.

***

 

Майкл родился через два года.  
Ребенок многое поменял в их жизни, но, по сути, не поменял ничего.   
Кристина и Лео, как обычно, разделили обязанности между собой, установили очередность, переработали графики, поменяли некоторые привычки. Несколько раз даже поспорили о том, что важно и нужно, но смогли достичь компромисса.  
Они наблюдали за изменениями в жизни своих друзей. За тем, как после смерти Лукаса, Мэтт полностью замкнулся в себе. За тем, как Роуз окончательно рассорилась с Адамом и пополнила статистику разведенных истинных пар с большой разницей в возрасте. За тем, как Мила отыскала свою судьбу аж в Корее и они с остервенением принялись учить языки друг друга. И за тем, как Донна помирилась с женой после рождения третьего ребенка.  
— Не понимаю, что отличает меня от тебя, — сказала Кристина, когда ее подруги привезли малышей. — Почему, на кого ни посмотри — столько эмоций, а у меня все так спокойно и мирно?  
Лео как раз пришел на кухню за лимонадом на всех детей, играющих в их дворе. Женщины его не заметили — сидели спиной к дверям.  
— Ну и радуйся, — проворчала Роуз.  
— Если нет яркой любви, то и яркой ненависти тоже неоткуда взяться, — спокойно сказала Донна.  
— Главное, чтобы любовь перевесила, — добавила ее жена.  
Лео постарался выйти как можно тише.

***

 

Жизнь текла размеренно, Майкл пошел в школу, и проблем стало одновременно и меньше, и больше. То и дело приходилось приезжать и узнавать самим, как себя ведет сын и на что стоит обратить внимание.  
Новая учительница Майкла казалась Лео отдаленно знакомой. Он никак не мог вспомнить, где мог ее видеть, хотя раньше, казалось бы, никогда на память не жаловался.  
— Может, она была твоей студенткой? — предположила Кристина. — Пока ты совсем не ушел в вольные фотографы.  
— Может и так, — ответил Лео, но без всякой уверенности в голосе.  
Он несколько раз говорил с мисс Морстон об успехах Майкла (тот не разделял любви своей матери к числам и считал математику безумно скучной) и каждый раз Лео смущался так, будто сам был ее учеником. К тому же, то и дело говорил быстрее, чем успевал подумать. И что-то совершенно неожиданное.  
Например: «Хотите, я подвезу вас домой?». И мисс Морстон согласилась на это предложение, причем, словно бы сама была в шоке от ответа.

***

 

Они: Лео и мисс Морстон… Джесс, как она просила ее называть, сидели в кафе.  
Куда он пригласил ее совершенно неожиданно для себя, а она — точно так же согласилась.  
— Поймите, я не хочу разрушать ваш брак, — сказала мисс Морстон, помешивая кофе, — но еще меньше я хочу вступать в отношения с женатым мужчиной.  
— Я… вы меня неправильно поняли, — сказал Лео, — у меня все хорошо в браке и мы с женой — истинная пара.  
Мисс Морстон… Джесс, смутилась.  
— Простите, я не хотела ни на что намекнуть, — сказала она, краснея. — И не думайте, что я намекаю дальше, просто мысль. Мой мир приобрел краски, когда мне было меньше десяти. У меня и у моей новой одноклассницы. Представьте себе!  
Лео улыбнулся, он слышал, что такое бывает, когда истинную пару находят буквально за соседней партой.  
— Счастлив за вас, — сказал он. — Но это приглашение на кофе… просто дружеское.  
— Нет, дайте мысль закончить, — Джесс покраснела еще больше, хотя, казалось, что это невозможно. — Мы с одноклассницей радовались этому, но пытались встречаться, когда стали старше… и поняли, что не подходим друг другу. Разбежались, сейчас иногда созваниваемся.   
Лео хватило только на то, чтобы глубокомысленно кивнуть, а Джесс продолжала, давясь словами, словно пыталась их удержать, а они лились наружу:  
— Мы просто были и есть слишком разными, понимаете… вот я и думаю, что истинные пары — это просто отголосок природы, рудиментарное образование психики, если хотите. И оно ничего не означает… — она прикрыла рот ладонью. — Простите, я не знаю, почему заговорила об этом. Тем более — сейчас. Обычно, я не такая болтунья.  
«А у меня, обычно, жар не приливает к лицу, когда со мной говорят об истинных парах. И, обычно, я не приглашаю в кафе учителей моего сына», — подумал Лео, но вслух сказал только:  
— Жаль, что у вас не сложилось.  
— Но после той выставки я вижу мир более ярким, — улыбнулась Джесс. — Так что не все так плохо.  
— Выставки? — переспросил Лео.  
— Да, когда мы решили, что нашли истинную пару, наш класс повели на выставку древней керамики. Представьте себе. Что такое? Вам нехорошо?  
Лео понимал, что внешне ничем не мог выдать собственного замешательства, но Джесс сразу подобралась, словно почувствовав его эмоции. Но, если верить всему, что касалось истинных пар, так и было. Почувствовала.  
Он, наконец-то, вспомнил, почему ее лицо так ему знакомо. Много лет назад, когда они с Кристиной только встретились на выставке древней керамики, Лео окинул взглядом группу детей и заметил там одну девочку. Девочку, которую звали, как он теперь знал, Джесс Морстон.  
Ему бы хотелось верить, что это просто совпадение. Удивительное стечение обстоятельств, ведь, кто знает, сколько длилась выставка… но это говорил разум. А сердце и душа безжалостно подсказывали: вот она, его настоящая истинная пара. Сидит за столиком в кафе и пьет точно такой же кофе, какой любит и сам Лео. И, спроси ее, наверняка будет рада поговорить о классике научной фантастики.

***

 

Лео смотрел на Кристину, она составляла список покупок на завтра. Спокойно и размеренно, как и всегда, когда была ее очередь. Только глянула, стоило Лео войти в комнату, спросила, все ли хорошо, и кивнула, когда он подтвердил. Будь Кристина его истинной парой, то услышала бы и почувствовала: что-то не так. Но ей хватило и слов. Они ведь столько лет пользовались одними только словами и те никогда их не подводили.  
— Я задержусь на работе в четверг, — сказала Кристина, — у нас сроки горят. Сможешь взять на себя готовку?  
— Конечно, не проблема, — ответил Лео.  
— Спасибо.  
Она мимолетно улыбнулась ему и вернулась к списку. Лео смотрел на Кристину и думал: а хочет ли он что-то менять?   
Хочет ли говорить, что нашел свою настоящую истинную пару и, скорее всего, еще и ее истинную пару тоже. Двух девочек, оказавшихся в тот день на выставке вместе с ними.  
Хочет ли он ломать ту жизнь, которая у них есть?  
Хочет ли яркой любви и бесконечного счастья? Но, вместе с тем, яростных ссор и пожирающего горя?  
Хочет ли объяснять все Майклу?  
Или хочет оставить свою жизнь такой, какой она есть?  
Солнце золотило волосы его не истинной пары, с которой Лео провел почти четверть века. Или, как сказала бы сама Кристина: «Двадцать четыре года, один месяц и два дня».


End file.
